Isaac Lettell
If you ever need help, be sure to call for me before anyone else! -- Isaac, trying to be helpful, probably? A young man who grew up spoiled in a wealthy and loving household. Moving to Toffee Town was his first adventure alone, which is totally fine because he is a mature and sensible adult. Self-assured and outgoing, he thinks he's Hot Stuff. Unfortunately, he's rather ignorant to what he doesn't like to see... Gifts Loved "Oh, so you do have some class after all! Thanks a bunch! I love this!" Rare items, gold lumber (good luck), rice dishes, personal, handmade gifts (made for him ofc) Liked "Not bad, not bad... I'll accept it. Thanks!" Expensive gifts (1000G +), animals, spicy dishes, stationary. He's a prick with presents as he looks at value, but he does appreciate when time and effort are spent for him (time > money). Disliked "Eh, hasn't your mother ever told you to put thought into your gifts? I don't like this." Cheap things (<1000G, besides the above), bitter dishes, eggplants. Hated "Ewww. What is this? Take it away!" Weed, material stones, lumber, junk ore... He is rather neutral about most objects and hates little. The amount he complains is inverse to how much he likes the person who gave him the gift. Personality Having lived with doting family members for most of his life, Isaac is used to getting what he wants and having people to coddle him. This makes him quite egotistical in the eyes of others, and that's not entirely untrue. Because of this, he handles insults and criticism with denial quite well. He enjoys the spotlight, and showing off. This guy isn't afraid to flaunt, and wants to look cool. It's good to have self-confidence, but maybe not this much... Even when he speaks, he can be rather condescending, placing himself on a sort of pedestal and others below unless they also prove themselves 'worthy' in his eyes. Isaac is a little too used to special treatment. Isaac is very blunt most of the time. He'll often come off as rude as he is highly critical when displeased. He's not trying to be mean, perse. He's ignorant to the feelings of others. His words are simply what he believes to be fact. And because he's got thick skin, he figures others are the same. As of late, he's learned to try and think more than he speaks. It's sort of working. He has a fantasy-like view on the outside world, and is a big daydreamer. Isaac gets a little frustrated when things don't work out the way he imagined, but he moves on quickly to other ideas. He adapts easily, and that's what prevents him from throwing tantrums. In relation to his daydreaming, he likes to play "hero". I wouldn't go as far as to say he has a complex (that is, he won't CAUSE trouble to be the hero), but he adores being acknowledged by people in this way. Accompany a lonely person? Check. Help someone cross the road? Check. Said person could tell him off or entirely deny that they need help, and he'll still be there until he gets bored of getting told off. In that sense, he's a busybody and likes to get into others' affairs. Annoying. And at times, mischievous. He can be rather unpredictable with so many ideas in his head! One may ask, how does one help someone cross the road when there are no cars in Toffee Town? Well. You never know when there might be a fatal cow crossing accident. Though he goes about doing it the wrong way, his heart's in the right place. He does want to be helpful... Probably. It can't be denied that his actions are partially for self gain, because he wants to be liked and acknowledged (despite his brash personality...). All negatives aside, Isaac's a very intelligent, responsible guy who likes to have fun. He's zealous and an optimist; a natural adventurer at heart. And though he's a loudmouth, he is loyal to those who come to trust him. He may not act like it (and he sure will pretend he's not), but he works very hard at his job and anything else he deems important because he doesn't want to disappoint the people he does care about. He doesn't like others seeing him struggle and tries to always look big. Once won over, he'll be incredibly dedicated, and surprisingly gentle (kinda like a puppy...). And though he may be selfish, an earnest, patient talk with him will make him rethink his actions. He's not a (total) wall. He too wants to be respected and loved. To be important to others. He's just going about it in an incredibly incorrect way. Once he knows a person better, he will put effort into learning about how they must be treated. Before Toffee Town Isaac was the product of a long, ongoing affair. His father (who married for business and had another son), though loving, did not want to shoulder a scandal, and was thus almost always away. Isaac was raised by his mother, who referred to him as her 'little prince'. They didn't have a lot of money, but his mother worked hard so he could live a lifestyle fitting his nickname. And so Isaac lived comfortably until he was eight years old. His mother was involved in an unfortunate accident, and passed away at the hospital. Unwanted by his father who only briefly attended the funeral (for the same reasons as before), he was passed around by a few families before adopted by his half-brother (they refer to each other as brothers due to the age difference, but the actual blood relation is a secret), who was already an adult with a stable position of power. At first, he resented his brother (Soren) who had what he wanted, just as he resented his father for leaving him (plus his half-brother's face scared him!). Though Soren was stern and cold, he had a soft spot for children, and merely wanted to make up for his father's mistakes. He slowly won over Isaac's trust and made sure to spend time with him, despite his busy schedule. They travelled often. Soren wasn't a man who was good at discipline (too weak to the puppy dog eyes) and basically spoiled Isaac so long as he excelled in his studies (which he did with ease). Fiercely protective and having the power (and money..) to do so, he made sure the schools Isaac did attend treated him right. But years of special treatment merely inflated Isaac's ego, and he came to see himself as a VIP wherever he went. It was also the start of other problems... Since he moved around frequently, he became more used to being in the company of adults (babysitters and his brother's business partners) than people his own age. However, this didn't make him grow up faster, as he enjoyed playing the 'confused child' so the other adults would not ask him annoying questions. After graduating a year early, Isaac attended post secondary education as planned. However, after a year, he had already lost interest. The routine was boring. The classes were stupid. He wasn't learning anything! And so on. He wanted to come home. Knowing it was pointless to argue, Soren allowed him to take some time off in order to 'find himself'- gain experience, look for a job... find his passion in life! He would be welcome to live at home until he was ready to return to school. By this time, his brother had already married, and Isaac lived with the couple. Life at home was complicated, because Isaac and Soren's wife did not see eye to eye. And although he sought jobs earnestly, nothing interested him. He was taking his time finding something when he overheard a late night conversation between Soren and his wife... who wanted him to go! He was getting in their way! (And he was rude to her and kept calling her Granny spitefully!) His brother would have none of it, and defended him, saying family had a place here. Isaac however, felt bad for putting more strain on perhaps the only person he really respected. He began to look for jobs in distant towns instead of close to home. It was then that he found a few people crowding around a flyer to Toffee Town. A faraway town in the middle of nowhere, free housing, guaranteed job... Too good to be true? But that was exactly what he wanted. It took forever to convince skeptical Soren ("This looks like a complete scam..!") to let him go, but with the pestering from both Isaac and his wife (who was arguing for completely different motives), Soren relented. He made Isaac promise to keep in touch...or else. Though he lacked experience for the job he chose, Isaac didn't second-guess himself. He'd delivered a few things in the past (think... invitations..the occasional newspaper he stole from the paper boy...), so how hard could it be to deliver mail? Easy job, easy living... and no more stress for his brother. As he hauled his things onto the Eclair Express, Isaac knew this would be his best decision...and biggest adventure yet! Home Size - LEVEL 1 Upgrades - NONE Isaac lives in town because he wants to be closer to his workplace, and also because town is closer to civilization, even if Toffee Town civilization is a far cry from the city. He keeps his house clean and organized unless he's having some kind of crisis. (LOL I'LL PUT MORE LATER IF I EVER DRAW HIS HOUSE) Additional Info * 0 survival knowledge. It's his first time on his own, AND the first time living out of the city. He is interested in new experiences, and wants to learn about camping (which is how he sees this entire experience tbh) * Likes to give people nicknames that they don't want. He's a city boy, so everyone else is a country bumpkin. obviously (to him) * Because of his brother's background, a lot of his casual clothes are of the Eastern sort. * Has no problem spending money, though don't expect him to spend a cent on anyone else unless he likes them. For those he cares about, money is one thing he doesn't expect back. * His doting older brother is always worried about him, so he writes home quite often. Receives money in the mail too, because big bro worries. This just adds to his lack of understanding for the value of money, though...(obviously this cash is completely IC and not OOC LMAO) He writes a letter daily, but mails them all at once, once a week. Includes photos when he can! His brother replies rarely since he's busy. * He has a tendency to be rather vague when describing people (for instance, Soren thought Jun was an old man who sold drugs for a long time). * Scarf is a gift from his brother and he wears it all the time because it's 'hero-like'. Even though it's so long, he's still very touchy about others touching it. It's perhaps the item most important to him. He'll even wear it in summer, though he'll tie it around his waist because he's not entirely insane. The reason why it's significant is unknown. The only time he'll remove it is when he's in his own house. He needs to know where his scarf is at all times. * His brother bought his clothes as a child, and it became his hobby and a means to relieve stress (he's under the impression that Isaac needs him to do it). As such, Isaac continues to wear whatever clothes his brother mails him, even if it's not personally his taste. His brother prefers to dress him in cutesy things, while he would prefer to be Bad Ass (think GAP kids vs Hot Topic /SNORTS) * He suffers from nightmares and only sleeps 7.5 hours because that's what's healthy for you. If he has a nightmare then he won't sleep at all. * If he gets obsessed over something, he'll put 110% into it. But when he presents it, he'll say he only put 40% in at most. * Has studied a bunch of random lessons while at home, including fencing, swimming, and piano. He's got a pretty good ear for music. He learned fencing because he wanted to be like the knights from the stories he read. He has no actual combat experience, however. * Daydreams a lot and sort of plans out scenarios in his head. He has a vivid inner mind theatre... * A gourmet. He eats most dishes, but he'll nitpick the more simple ones. * He is stupidly picky about table etiquette. He'll even eat a BLT with a fork and a knife. * Not much muscle, but he's smart, so he's got workaround methods for heavy parcels and such. * Even when angered, he won't get physically violent. He thinks it's something for "savages". He's too refined for that ~*~*~ * Clients are referred to with a mister or miss, anyone who introduces themselves to him gets the first name treatment. * The type to live luxuriously. The only reason he's not doing so at the moment is because he wants to 'blend in'. * Loves to aggressively pet animals, which often results in cat scratches. * Likes to be complimented and loves physical affection (hugs, head pats, etc.) Also loves dealing this to other people (who may not appreciate the sentiment...). He'll lay off if told. * He dislikes being treated like a child by other people, despite the fact that he is basically a man-child. * Isaac is non-religious and gets confused why everyone worships someone that they've never even seen before. Since he can't prove she doesn't exist either, he treats the Goddess in a casual sense and won't hesitate to make jokes about her (he is full of Sin). Gallery Mainly clothes refs... Hfmeme-i.png Hallowmeme.png Foliagesmol.png Nisaac2.png Wintercasual.png Category:Townsfolk